Tiffany Alvord Wiki:Site policy
The Tiffany Alvord site policies are expected to be followed. To not have read them, is no excuse for breaking them. #To not have read these policies, is not an excuse for break them. #You are expected to treat all members, contributors and users with kindness. #Also read our image policy and chat policy. Intolerable #We will not tolerate unneeded drama and arguing. If you have something to discuss, discuss it in a civil manner. We will not tolerate any kind of irrelevant and unnecessary drama. You may appeal to bans and discuss things in a civil manner. If you stir up drama you will get one final warning and then you will be blocked for a period of time, depending on the case. #We will not tolerate any drama from any other wiki dragged onto this one, you may do so in PM's with the people included or elsewhere. User behavior #Be friendly and welcoming to new users. #Have patience with new an inexperienced editors and teach them rather than yell at them. #Do not insult anyone, in any way. #Do not threaten or harass anyone, in any way. #Do not add any sexually explicit content, anywhere. #We suggest that you do not engage in offensive discussions. #Please refrain from posting personal information, such as your address, on the site. This can turn out to be dangerous. Blocked or banned? #If you get blocked or banned you will receive a written block/ban from a staff member on your wall where the admin, rollback or chat mod that blocked/banned you will explain why you are blocked and for how long. If you wish to appeal to your ban or block you may do so by replying to the warning on your wall. #Do not leave the admins messages on other wikis (or any other sites) concerning a ban on this wiki. That will only result in an extended ban or block here. #Warnings and blocks on walls shall not be removed under any circumstances. ##Conversations or otherwise irrelevant chat are not to be made on any warning/block/ban threads. Those threads are between the user and the admin/rollback/chatmod only. Exceptions may be made if several users were involved. Editing pages #If you add in facts they need to be sourced with a reference to a reliable source. #Do not create new unnecessary pages. #Do not copy/paste or steal information from other places without proper licencing. #Do not add excessive categories to articles. ##New categories must be approved by an administrator before added. #Do not insert false information. #Adding or removing information or content from pages based on your likes an dislikes is considered vandalism. Account and user policies #Do not make an account unless you are 13 years of age, or over. This is a rule caused by US “COPPA” law (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act). #Do not edit other user pages, besides your own, without permission. #Do not add categories to user pages without authorization from an administrator. #Create several accounts to avoid a ban, this is abusing multiple accounts and "sockpuppeting". Comment policies #Do not post comments in all capital letters. They will be edited or deleted. Acronyms are acceptable. #The comments are supposed to discuss the article in question. Comments like "First comment!" or long conversations off topic, will be removed and considered spam. Common sense #Think before you act. #If something that you know will make someone upset, annoyed or angry, do not post it. #If you ask the person to stop something that make you or others upset, annoyed or angry, and they stop, that is fine, but if they do not, that will be considered a rule break. This also includes users who come online and "troll". Badge gaming Badge gaming is when you purposely vandalize, make unconstructive edits or edit solely for the purpose of getting badges. This is not allowed. Badge gaming could lead to ban if repeated several times after warnings. *Do not repeatedly make several small edits to a page that could have been done in one edit. *Do not add excessive images to articles just for badges. *Do not add and remove any categories to pages to get badges. *Do not make pointless comments and overall edit for no apparent reason. Other policies #Do not create new categories without an administrators approval. #Do not add new userboxes to articles without the approval from an administrator. However you may add them as you like to your own user page. #Do not repeatedly (more than 3 times) advertise for other pages, this is considered spam. #Warnings are only counted official from a staff member and are only to be used by admins, rollbacks and chat mods. ##Removing an official warning, block or ban from your wall will either result in an immediate block/ban or an extended block/ban. Category:Community Category:Policies